


Healer, Destroyer, Woman

by threedices



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Attraction, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Bianchi/Haruno Sakura, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Making Aerith Gainsborough and Kurosaki Ichigo cousins for reasons, Minor Violence, POV Female Character, Pre-OT3, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: After a hit gone wrong, Bianchi and Sakura meet Aerith when she helps them out.For Sakura it's not the first meeting, for Bianchi it is.Spoiler: she likes what she sees.Stealth crossover with Bleach.
Relationships: Bianchi (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Haruno Sakura, Bianchi (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Haruno Sakura/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 7





	Healer, Destroyer, Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on too little sleep and a wild inspiration. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Also, the wedding implied is between Rukia and Orihime. I couldn't help myself and needed to see how many femslash ships I could stuff into this.

Bianchi and Sakura are coming back from a hit gone to hell.

Halfway through Sakura's antidotes run out.

Against a Mist and a Storm with far too similar skills to Bianchi's own.

How she feels about Sakura getting hurt that way, through poison, is something Bianchi needs to unpack later.

They get overwhelmed.  
They run.  
Bianchi takes Sakura and carries her.

The alleys they pass are only vaguely familiar to Bianchi.

There's someone, someone here, that I know, Sakura mumbles.  
She gestures vaguely.

That's when their pursuers find them.

Bianchi readies herself to protect Sakura and fight against all odds, any odds for her, when the first one runs into a stick.

The next one gets hit over the head and down with a smack.

It's lucky you still caught me, the woman swinging the stick says.

She takes the remaining three off their feet with a wide swing and smiles at Bianchi and Sakura.

I was just leaving for a wedding. It's nice to see you again, Sakura.

Sakura huffs and smiles back, wan and tired. You too, Aerith.

Aerith hums and pushes her weapon just over one man's groin.

Take your men and leave.  
Her voice is still pleasant, but the man stares at her face, before nodding hurriedly.

He croaks out orders and only minutes later they are alone in he alley.

Aerith turns swiftly back to them and now there's a small frown on her face.

Let's get you fixed up.

And she turns with focus and concentration to healing Sakura

Turns out, she is a Misty Sun, just like Sakura's a Sunny Mist.

Once she's done, Bianchi breathes easier.

Two of my baby cousin's friends are getting married. To each other. Why don't you come along?

We don't want to impose, good manners make Bianchi say reflexively.

Ichigo won't mind, Aerith tells her cheerfully.  
She hauls Sakura and Bianchi to their feet as if they weigh nothing.

Bianchi stares after her. She knows and can't stop it.

Sakura laughs at Bianchi's face.  
I know, right?

Bianchi shrugs. She has a type, she doesn't deny it.

Are you coming or not, Aerirh calls over her shoulder. She looks expectantly at them.

Sakura shrugs. It's not as if we have anything better to do and we'd have to lay low for a while.

Bianchi und thinks it over.

Going with a pretty woman to a wedding or staying.  
There's really no reason to linger.

All right, because you made a compelling argument.

Sakura snorts and throws an arm around Bianchi.  
Don't worry, this is a good idea. Aweith is fun.

From the alleyway Aerith grins at them, clearly pleased.

Bianchi thinks shortly about what Sakura considers fun.

Brawling and the defeated bodies of her enemies.

Seems Aerith will be their kind of girl.

Besides, Bianchi has always loved weddings.


End file.
